User blog:MsD/My time on Wikia
I'm bored as heck and I was just looking at CJC's stuffs so I guess now I'll write some sort of autobiography of my time on Wikia for absolutely no reason. Oh yeah, and it'll be in Comic Sans. It's December 25, 2010. It's Christmas, and my young self, as always, can't wait for the gifts. I wasn't really expecting much, as I never do, mostly because I already have everything I need. A little time goes by, and there's a gift that says "To Andrew & David" - so, David opens it. And, it's this little game known as "LEGO Universe". So, after present time, after Grandmother's house, and after snow stuffs, me and my brother go to the computer in my room and open this "LEGO Universe". We hadn't really been interested in LEGOs at all for a looong while, so it was kind of, say, weird. David made his guy first, uncreatively named "DavidR". Meh. So when it was my turn, I tried to think of the most epic name ever. Then I gave up. So, I pressed the "Random" button, got MassiveSodaDuck, and that was it. And MassiveSodaDuck was born. (uh, sorta) LEGO Universe turned out to be a whole lot of fun! Until of course, I wanted to get into the high ranks and get all of those luxury items. That's when I found out about the LEGO Universe Wiki. I used it as a reference for quite some time, although I never really made an account. Then, I found about this other magical place where I could brag about my luxury stuffs; the LEGO Universe Fanon Wiki. That's when I created my Wikia account. October 25, 2011. I made my extra hawt article, along with three other ones over here at Brickipedia, and that was the start of it. Oh yeah, and I even vandalized Mythrun's userpage. I mostly stuck to the LEGO Universe Wiki, getting screenshots of my Minifigure taken. And then, some of the most devastating news I've ever heard; LEGO Universe was closing. This inspired me to move across Wikia. I moved to various places, such as LU sub-wikis and then the Yoshi Series Wiki. Except, the Yoshi Wiki was absolutely nothing like it was now. It was a spammed and vandalized 10-page mess. And so, I got to work there, fixing stuff up and adding more information. I also moved over to the LEGO Message Boards Wiki, where I was a temporary ChatMod twice and I almost became an administrator. Until everyone started to hate me there, and I left and my main focus became the Yoshi Wikia. I finally adopted the place with the help of Conker and Alxeedo, and we got to some serious work over there. Sherman gave us a good CSS job, and Booswithanger and Random yoshi helped with editing. It was going great there for quite a few months. Until, this little doofus named Legodude101 started pulling me off of Wikia with his dumb little tricks. He manipulated me out of ownership of the Ninjago Fanon Wiki. I practically ragequit Wikia. It was August 2012. I wouldn't edit on the MsD account until February 2013. It was around this time that I also renamed my account from MassiveSodaDuck to MsD. I left the Yoshi Wikia project, and moved over to the LEGO Universe Wiki to finish off all the articles. I did well. After I got the hang of editing, I moved to the LMBW for a long time again, and then eventually Brickipedia and Brickimedia. And then I got globalblocked from Wikia for a short while (>_>). I don't exactly remember, but it was either vandalism or a weird renaming glitch. Then, I got blocked from the LMBW permanently, and with the LEGO Universe Wiki and Yoshi Wiki dead, moved back to Brickipedia. This is when I went into a huge editing spree at Brickipedia. It was June 2013, and I fixed off a lot of small articles and created some more ones, and a review, and got Patroller / Rollback and almost ChatMod until CM4S and Clone, and...I'm not gonna go into detail. So, that's when I quit Brickipedia as well, as I had had enough with a couple users. So, I got unblocked from the LMBW, and moved back there, where I got a huge opportunity as owner of the LMBW's Minecraft project, or BoardsCraft. Then, I got into a little bit of an issue with my family. All of my computer / internet-related things got either password-scrambled, deleted, or taken away. There went BoardsCraft, there went Wikia, there went Skype, there went Minecraft, there went everything. I eventually screwed with my GMail and got my account back, and used different accounts such as Game & Watch for the time being, and then finally moved back full-time onto my MsD account. That's when I finally put a lot of effort into the Chima Online Wiki; I couldn't wait for the game. Still can't. And that's where I am now. To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts